dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Extraordinary You
Extraordinary You is a 2019 Korean drama about a girl who finds out that she is in fact a supporting character in a webcomic and decides to change her fate. Synopsis What would you do if you found out that you were, in fact, a character in a comic? And an extra character on top of that? Change the course of the story, obviously! Eun Dan Oh is a 17-year-old high-school student from a wealthy family who suffers from a lifelong heart condition that inevitably means she will not live past her teenage years. However, when Dan Oh realizes she is experiencing long gaps in her memory as well, she comes into the unhappy inheritance of another fact in her life: she is a character in a Korean webtoon and all of her actions are predetermined by the artist who draws her. To make matters worse, she discovers she is only a supporting character in the cast. With her newfound understanding of the world she inhabits, she is determined to find true love in her own plot-line and circumvent the author's plans for her character by utilizing the flashes of storyboard she alone is able to see.https://mydramalist.com/33768-july-found-by-chance Cast Main Characters= *Kim Hye Yoon as Eun Dan Oh *Ro Woon as Number 13/Ha Ru *Lee Jae Wook as Baek Kyung *Lee Na Eun as Yeo Joo Da *Kim Young Dae as Oh Nam Joo *Jung Gun Joo as Lee Do Hwa *Lee Tae Ri as Jin Mi Chae ("Dried Squid Fairy"/"A4") |-| Supporting Characters= *Kim Hyun Mok as Ahn Soo Cheol *Kim Ji In as Shin Sae Mi *Uhm Hyo Sub as Eun Moo Young, Dan Oh's father *Choi Jin Ho as Baek Dae Sung, Kyung's father *Ji Soo Won as Cha Ji Hyun, Nam Joo's mother *Song Ji Woo as Park Ae Ri *Jung Ye Nok as Kim Il Jin *Han Chae Kyung as Kim Ae Il *Mimi as Lee Sam Jin *Jung Yeo Jin as Park Yi Jin *Kang Min Ji as Lee Ae Sam *Jo Deok Hee as the class president *Han Myung Hwan as Kang Chul Nam *Lee Eun Hye as Kong Joo Hae *Jung Ji Hyun as Han Soo Da *Heo Soo Bin as Wang Bit Na *Shin Yong Ho as Shin Ba *Yoon Jong Bin as Lee Yang Sam *Lee Chang Shik as Park Yang Yi *Jung Dae Ro as Kim Yang Il *Kim Tae Jung as Chae Yook In *Kim Jae Hwa |-| Guest Roles= *Yoon Jong Hoon Soundtrack Main Article: Extraordinary You OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung" and will be followed by "People with Flaws" in November 2019.http://asianwiki.com/Extraordinary_You *The drama was based on the webcomic "Eojjeoda Balgyeonhan 7wol" by Moo Ryoo (published on January 18, 2018 via Daum Webtoon). *First script reading took place sometime around late May to early June 2019 in South Korea. Gallery Extraordinary You.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:MBC Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:School Category:Fantasy Category:Extraordinary You